Body Switch
by Boxenofdonuts
Summary: Hanji takes Eren in (unwillingly) for experiments, and he ends up switching bodies with...? (I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin in any way, shape, or form. )
1. Chapter 1

(Nothing here is mine to own. ^^ First fanfic, was bored, got this crazy idea, and then it kind of happened. Great? Great.)

Hanji. Experiments. Hanji and experiments.

Two things that DO NOT belong together.

Said crazy titan-loving scientist had taken time out of her 'busy schedule' just for Eren. 'Just for Eren' means 'for her crazy experiments'.

Of which she wanted him to be a part of currently.

Said green-eyed teen stared at Hanji, a flash of terror reflecting off of his irises as she neared him menacingly with sedative.

"Now now, Eren, this won't hurt a bit." She murmured with a low voice and a crazy smile, before quickly-yet carefully-peircing the tan skin of his arm with the needle.

Eren gave a cry of protest, his vision blurring nearly right after as Hanji giggled. "This will be perfect~!"

-Timeskip? Yes, Timeskip.-

When Eren woke up, he reached up to rub the sleep from his heavy eyes. They never reached, though, for his hands were shackled, the chains clanking loudly as they pulled his arms back. Eren gave a yelp of surprise before observing the area around him.

"What happened...?" He blinked a bit to get rid of the remaining blurriness from his eyes before it dawned on him.

"Hanji." He gave a groan, and reached up to pinch the bride of his nose before yet again being held back by the shackles.

'Speaking of whom, where is she-' Eren didn't even get to finish the thought before Hanji burst in with a bright smile and flushed cheeks.

"Are you awake yet? GREAT! Let's get started!" Hanji said in a rush, making it painfully obvious to the green-eyed boy that she was really excited about this experiment.

"Wait, Hanji, wh-."

"You see, Eren, I have come up with the perfect idea! See, I figured something out with this metal, and it's storming like a b!tch out there, and I want to see what would happen if you got shocked by lightning! What if it turns you? Isn't there always lightning when you turn?" Hanji interrupted him once again, though verbally, and burst out with as much excitement as a dog with a well-cooked steak.

Eren looked hesitant to comply without struggle. He pulled at the shackles once more, discovering some around his ankles as well, before giving a sigh. "Is this safe though..?"

"Your titan abilities will heal you if anything goes wrong, now just stay still..." Hanji proceeded to hook up a cluster of wires to the poor boy, who only responded by struggling a bit, and observing the wires with his eyes. There was obviously no clue to him what they would do, and what they were.

When she was finished, she put a metal hat on him. He looked up as much as he could at the hat, before she opened a lever that somehow magically opened the ceiling.

"What the...?" Eren realized that he will never, ever be able to predict Hanji's actions, words, and now even her workspace and ideas.

"Just wait for it..!" Hanji stepped back, a bright smile on her face.

Just then, a certain shortie walked in, mumbling in an annoyed tone. "Hey, four-eyes, where's Jaeger? He's supposed to be cleaning, and he did a sh!tty job on the room I-"

Just then, lightning struck. It was bright, brighter than Hanji was expecting. She gave a cry-somewhere between excited, happy, or in shock-before looking to see the results after recovering.

Her smile faded as her eyes travelled to Levi, who had crumpled to the floor. "What... what happened..?" She began to question herself, before Eren gave a grumble from the table.

"The h3ll...? How did I end up here?" He groaned with the same annoyed tone heard previously, but... wasn't that from Levi?

Hanji believed she needed her ears swabbed, that she was just hearing things. But she was once again shocked.

"Why am I strapped to a table? What did you f#ck up this time, four-eyes?" Eren shot her a deadly look. At least, she was hoping it was Eren.

She then looked over at Levi's crumpled form, which groaned and slowly began to sit up, before speaking in an innocent tone. (As innocent as Levi can sound.)

"Hanji.. what happened to me..?" Levi slowly stood up, a fearful look in his eyes. "Why am I so short?"

And it was then that Hanji realized that Levi and Eren switched bodies.

She gave a scream of excitement. "THIS IS THE BEST EXPERIMENT YET!" Before fist pumping the air, earning an annoyed look from one, and a bewildered one from the other.


	2. Chapter 2

(Yay I couldn't think of anything better so here. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, and I'm glad I don't because I wouldn't be able to make is great as the author does. ;u;)

Levi was angry. No, that's not it... furious? Closer, but no.

Oh right. Levi was downright pissed.

He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how it happened, exactly. All Levi remembered before the 'incident' was that he was, yet again, pissed at a certain titan shifter for doing a half- $$ed job at cleaning one of the rooms. Not to mention he ran off afterward.

Or so Levi assumed.

It turned out that Hanji took Eren away for experiments, and when I found him, he was strapped to a table, and-was the roof open? What the f-

As Levi mentally cursed, Hanji had ran over to him, in her state of excitement, to take off the wires that were stuck to him, as well as a metal hat.

"Tch." He only gave, referring to the situation. He hurt all over like a b!tch. One thing that struck him as odd, though, was how weird his voice sounded. He shook it off.

Hanji's experiments never turned out in Levi's favor.

Once he was free, rubbing his wrists and trying to figure out what nonsense she was spouting out previously, he saw something-or someone-moving to sit up properly in the doorway, after speaking to Hanji. Was he speaking to Hanji before?

Wait... the voice sounded awfully familiar.

The male ran a hand through his hair before looking over at Levi, before silver eyes widened in a state of shock. Well, as shocked as Levi's facial expressions could manage; scowling was all it seemed to be used to, when not in a state of sheer apathy.

Green eyes widened as Levi realized. 'That's... me.'

The same thing had obviously occured to other Levi, whom Levi deducted as Eren.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the three of them, before Hanji spoke spontaneously. "THIS IS PERFECT."

Levi winced at her volume, before speaking again. "What the h3ll did you do?!" He yelled with a voice that wasn't even his.

Eren seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he in turn spoke with Levi's voice, and a tone that wasn't familiar. "Hanji, what happened to me?" He slowly stood up, grasping his head. Eren winced in pain as he surveyed his body. "I'm so short!"

At this, Levi's expression hardened as much as one could get it to-being Eren-before audibly clearing his throat. This earned a sheepish look from Eren. "S..sorry, Corporal."

"Hm." Levi responded, before the two stared a moment longer, and turning their gazes to Hanji.

The two seemed to be thinking the same thing, for Eren spoke first, menacingly (which was easy when he was Levi,) "So... Hanji.." He trailed off, an angry tone to his voice.

Levi caught onto this, speaking his thoughts, though surprised that he and the other were thinking the same thing. "How on earth are you going to fix this...?"

Hanji stared at them for a moment, before giving a crazy grin, and sprinting out of the room.

The two audibly sighed simultaneously. They both noticed this, and Eren laughed, while Levi had a ghost of a smile on his face.

Just a ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Whatsoever. ^^)

Eren ran a hand through his hair-pausing slightly to feel how soft Levi's hair was, despite how it looked-and shook his head.

That's just weird.

He looked over at Levi, who was currently struggling to get a hold of reality, as he was in Eren's body. Eren made a face when he realized how wrong that sounded in his mind. He tore himself away from the train of thought and watched as Levi stood up.

Eren didn't know it, but Levi absolutely enjoyed the view. Not of himself watching his current form..

The height.

Levi nearly smiled, but refrained from doing so. Eren tilted his head to the side, and shot a questioning look to Levi.

This caused the older to shiver-he never imagined himself staring at... well, himself. Not to mention all the facial expressions; Eren made as many facial expressions on Levi's face as it would take Levi so show in about 2 years.

The silence was broken once again as Eren spoke again. "Hey... where do you think Hanji went?" The older replied by simply shrugging his shoulders with an annoyed movement.

Almost as if on cue, the woman who caused this whole mess ran back in, a grin on her face. Even though it was usual, something told Levi that she had hatched a plan while she went... wherever she went.

"So?" Questioned Eren, who was now sitting cross legged on the floor once more. Levi made a face at this. The floor was probably dirty, because some of the soldiers couldn't sweep a floor for their lives-.

No, Levi, he reprimanded himself, don't worry about it until we get out of this mess.

Though, the though remained at the back of his mind, practically poking his brain and irritating him.

Hanji finally replied, after what seemed like forever, taking her sweet time to find the right words to say all the while fidgiting with her thumbs.

"Well... I think the best way to do this is have you two stay in each other's bodies until I can come up with something that most likely will not kill you or hurt you." Hanji seemed to like this idea.

Hanji seemed to be the only one to like this idea.

After what seemed like-yet again-ages of silence, Eren screamed at the top of his lungs (something you don't wanna hear coming from Levi's body): "I DON'T WANNA BE SHORT THOUGH!"

Levi was gonna kill the brat.


	4. Chapter 4

(I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin. ouo)

After Hanji's little 'experiment' had gone wrong, Levi and Eren hit the hay. (Not literally.)

They were both exhausted from previous cleaning, (whether Eren had done a sucky job or not), not to mention they were still trying to process the reality of the situation. The two never thought they would see the day.

Something strange happened, though.

While Levi was sleeping, he dreamed of a little green-eyed boy (not to be taken as pedophiliac-ish ouo), who was bright, a strong will, and an undying admiration for the Recon Corps.

It took him a little while to realize what he was seeing was not simply a dream, but Eren's memories. Is this what he dreamed of every night? Or was Eren's body forcing the dreams onto him?

Then, he had seen everything that had happened to Eren that day. The day the Colossal Titan created a hole in the wall.

He felt a twinge of pity and sadness for the boy as he witnessed Eren's reaction to the wall being broken down.

Levi nearly cried when Eren's mother was eaten by the titan, but he'll never tell anyone that. Not a single soul.

'Ah, so that's how it is,' Levi mused to himself darkly. 'This kid's seen h3ll.'

But.

What sparked something in Levi was when he witnessed the spark of determination in Eren, on the boat. Levi was probably out evacuating people, but mainly killing titans.

Now, Levi felt a tad bit of admiration for the boy now that he's seen what Eren went through, and even more for the fact that Eren's will hadn't gone out a single bit.

He opened his eyes, noticing he was covered in cold sweat. "Gross."

Levi hadn't forgotten about the dream, though, as he put a hand on his forehead, images flashing through his mind of what Eren had seen.

Maybe, just maybe, Eren dreamed about his past too?

Levi sure hoped not. He cringed at the thought of Eren seeing what he'd been through in his past, before he met Erwin.

The only thing he could do was pray that Eren didn't.

(Dang, I've been wanting something like this to happen one time or another. ouo)


	5. Chapter 5

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ouo)

Eren woke up from a dreamless sleep, staring at his ceiling. He took the time to wonder to himself why on earth he felt... different.

Oh right. Hanji.

He put a hand on the face that wasn't his. He wasn't used to... well, not dreaming. That, and being Levi.

He wondered if Levi wanted them to keep it a secret, and somehow manage, or tell everyone what was going on so they would understand.

Eren was fine with anything Levi would thing; Levi is the Lance Corporal, so his decisions are not made irrationally.

Or so Eren was pretty sure. He then felt a tad bad about leaving Levi to make the decision on his own and going with whatever he thought was best. He had to remind himself that Levi was normally in charge of most decisions with his team.

He slowly sat up, inhaling audibly and exhaling the same. He got out of bed to take a bath and change, for he knew Levi would end his life if he got his body dirty.

No matter what, though, Eren did NOT look down after stripping, taking a bath, and putting on fresh clothes which Hanji left for the two of them, so Levi wouldn't be wearing under-sized clothing and Eren over-sized.

Eren nearly put his pants on backwards.

He mentally cursed at himself as he couldn't find the buttons, reaching around the back to find the buttons, accidentally touching Levi's butt as he did so-.

Oh.

'Wow, Levi has a nice bu- NOT GOING THERE.' He mentally screamed at himself as he stripped off the pants and put them on the right way.

He wondered if Levi was having as hard of a time as Eren was, because Eren was struggling more with putting on clothing that he was fighting titans, and that's saying something.

As he was making his bed, a thought passed through his mind as he did so. 'I wonder if Levi, being a clean-freak, took a bath as well.'

If so, Levi probably looked, unlike Eren. The thought caused the green-eyed boy to blush, a rare sight to see on Levi's face.

He shook his head after placing the pillows correctly, and made his way out of the room to the dining hall.

Eren made sure to keep an apathetic expression on Levi's face, in case anyone suspected anything, and Levi wanted to keep it a secret.

Everyone else was bustling around, joking, talking, and laughing. Eren scanned the room for Levi, until he realized he would be looking for the wrong person, and found himself.

Scowling for that matter.

He made his way over to him after getting some breakfast, sitting down across from him. Levi looked up with an expression that could kill as he sipped his tea.

They both thought the same thing, but neither expected that the other was thinking it.

'It's kinda weird seeing yourself while you're in a different body.'

(The chapters seem to get shorter and shorter, so I'm trying to compensate for my lack of stability with length by adding at least two for short ones. ;u; )


	6. Chapter 6

(Shingeki no I don't own this thank you very much. ouo)

Levi greeted him with a cold expression after the thought.

"So... uh... how is your day so far, C-corporal?"

Said Corporal grimaced at the sound of his own voice stuttering. "Tch." Was all Eren got as a reply from the other.

Eren shook off the cold feeling from Levi and changed the subject to the same question he had been previously wondering. "So, are we gonna tell everyone, or...?"

"We'll leave it up to Hanji to decide; she's the one that got us into this mess in the first place, so she must take responsibility." A cold, straight-forward reply. Nice.

Eren twitched a little. He didn't particularly enjoy the idea of leaving Hanji to make a decision; it was in these moments that someone else needed to remind him that Hanji was a genius, despite her... odd-ball demenor.

In which, Levi did. "She's not an idiot, don't doubt her, brat." He spoke toward Eren's doubtful expression to the idea of the crazy scientist to be in charge of any decisions that could possibly be either of the twos' downfall.

Eren mentally facepalmed as he'd realized that Levi wouldn't put any important decisions on others to decide if he had no clue if they would make the right choice or not.

And Levi's only hope was that he wouldn't regret it. Eren could tell; he told him something of the sort before.

Levi's scowl made Eren direct his eyes downward to his food. Levi mentally facepalmed for making the other feel uncomfortable, even more than he should have been, considering their current.. predicament.

He then decided to brush it off, since it wasn't the worst thing they would have to put up with for a while.

"HEY, LEVI! EREN!" Hanji's voice suddenly interrupted whatever silence was between the two, but not the rowdiness of the dining hall, and no one seemed to pay any mind to the boisterous woman.

Levi groaned internally as he'd realized, 'A while wasn't really a while long enough...'

Whatever nonsense she would most likely spout out of her mouth IS the worst thing the two would have to put up with, and as Levi had mentioned, a while wasn't really a while long enough. Not for the both of them.

And it was obvious by the facial expressions they had flashed her that they weren't really willing to put up with anything currently, of which she blantantly ignored.

Or she's immune to Levi's cold expressions, seeing as they had been around eachother for more than five years.

'Curses.' Levi thought, though, made no hint of the though apparent on his face. As usual.

Eren sighed across from him. "Yes, Hanji?"

Said woman practically flounced over to their table. "I haven't found anything that could switch you guys back yet, but this could be a good experience for the two of you, since I've decided not to tell anyone about your current situation! Only for learning experience." She started blabbering. "Anyway, a weird little thought came across my mind, as I realized.."

She paused for dramatic effect, though the two weren't really interested in what she had to say until after she said it.

"Doesn't this whole situation mean that Eren's the Corporal, and Levi can turn into a titan?"

Oh, this was going to be fun for the two of them.

Eren flashed her an odd look, scolding himself for not thinking of that. 'That's right, Eren can't turn into a titan at this point... so what good is he if he doesn't make a good corporal?'

Eren shifted uncomfortably as Levi's currently-green eyes flashed with amusement.

In all truth, Levi had no idea if he was pleased or upset about being able to turn into a titan, for he never really liked the things, he doesn't know how exactly being a titan works; he only knows how to kill a titan, and get Eren out of his titan form in case something goes wrong.

But this also meant that Levi would be healed of all injuries as soon as he got them, and he seemed very much okay with it.

Though, every time he'll turn into one, it will hurt him either way.

Eren didn't really want to do all the work it would take to be a Corporal, and as Levi had no idea how being a titan worked, Eren doesn't know how to be a Corporal.

He'd have to ask Levi about it later; he simply face-table'd and groaned audibly.

'Noooo...' He thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

(I don't own Attack on Titan. ouo)

Eren and Levi spent the whole day trying to get used to everything.

Levi for one couldn't be happier, and this was a first. He was taller, he was younger, and he could turn into something that could save humanity.

Of course, he also wanted to be himself again, because the scowls just didn't looked right on Eren's face. He also hated to abuse Eren's eyes by glaring-Wait no Levi what are you doing stop.

Levi facepalm'd before putting on the gear to go train. Whether or not this was someone else's body, he wanted to keep it in good shape.

He also knew that Eren wouldn't dare do anything to Levi's body that would make Levi regret everything. (Don't take that wrong. xD)

When he got outside, he saw Eren training, though he needed to do a double-take, for he nearly forgot.

Eren was swinging through the trees like a pro, though making a few mistakes here and there, showing that the talent had left with the soul.

Levi found himself doing the same thing, and finding it just as easy to use the gear as it was when he was in his original body, so this didn't bother him too much. Even the height didn't affect his performance, and that came off as a surprise to the shorter-now taller-man.

Levi continued to train, pausing for short breaks. He noted Eren sitting on a bench, stretching his legs out to make sure he didn't get any knots. Levi watched as Eren massaged his own thighs, and Levi had to chase away any disturbing thoughts of Eren getting reeeally close and he really should stop.

"-Ch out too. Levi?" Levi was torn from his thoughts as Eren looked up at Levi with Levi's own face.

"What?" Levi replied with an annoyed tone, to hide anything he was thinking about.

"I said, don't you wanna stretch out too? You'll get knots..." Levi 'Tch''d before speaking again. "What do you think I was going to do, join a circus?"

At this, Eren shut his mouth.

The two then sat in silence as Levi and Eren bothed stretched and massaged their limbs.

Eren left Levi with his own thoughts without a word, and that wasn't really a good idea, because Levi's face began to heat up as he tried his very best to chase away any thought that intruded without permission.

(URGH I CAN'T THINK OF A GOOD THING TO WRITE ABOUT ANYONE GOT IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? I'm open to ideas. ouo)


	8. Chapter 8

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ouo Thanks to everyone who offered ideas, and for Sopf of the Fallen for coming up with this one for me. )

(Peanut butter and jelly time is awesome. That's for my sister.)

Eren had been walking down the hall, taking in his surroundings from this point of view. 'I don't like this, not one bit.' He thought, referring to the height.

Eren spotted Jean down the hallway, talking to another one of the soldiers.

He, in all his stupidity, forgot his current position, and went up to Jean, greeting him with a big smirk and a, "What's up, Horse face?"

Jean stared at his Corporal, bewildered, causing Eren to realize: 'Oh God I'm not me I'm Levi.'

Eren cleared his throat, before speaking again. In an overly low voice. "Good day to you, brats."

The looks he recieved in response made him break out in a cold sweat. He swiftly walked away.

The next pair he saw was Connie and Sasha, who were throwing banana peels at eachother. Eren came up to them, staring at the scene.

Connie and Sasha didn't notice him there for a moment, stopping the battle right then to stare at the Corporal. The two immediately turned to salute him, but when Connie changed his position spontaneously, he ended up slipping on a banana peel.

Connie.

He slipped.

_Connie slipped on a banana peel._

Eren stared for a moment, before his face puffed up with contained laughter. Not long after that, he burst out laughing at the scene.

The two stared at the laughing Corporal.

"You.. you slipped..." Eren had to take a deep breath, for he was doubled over from the laughter. ".. Slipped... on a banana peel! How is that... humanly... possible?!" He had tears streaming down his cheeks from the sight.

The other two looked scared, but hesitantly began laughing as well, and soon, the whole hallway was filled with their laughter.

Once it died down, Eren realized that he'd just messed up _again_, so he turned to the other two who were still chuckling and said, "Not a word about this to anyone, or I'll cut your amount of food you recieve in half." He said, trying to be menacing but nearly failing all the while.

The two were still chuckling slightly, faces red from laughter, and nodded.

Eren nodded as well. "And don't forget to clean these up when you're done."

Connie and Sasha looked at the mess as Eren walked away. You could hear the exasperated groan as they realized they had made a bigger mess than intended.

Just then, two soldiers came down the hallway, screaming and crying. One bumped into Eren, and he turned his gaze down to him. The other seemed to be frightened, and he slowly got to his feet, putting his hands on the shoulders of his Corporal.

The soldier did this hesitantly; the Corporal usually hated it when people touched him.

"C-corporal Levi, s-something's up w-with Eren!" He cried out, and the other two nodded. (They had slowed down to check on their friend.)

"What do you mean?" He replied in a cold tone, mentally congratulating himself for finally saying something right.

The other looked him dead in the eye, and replied, "HE'S BECOME FRIGHTENING! Someone was joking around, laughing at something, and saying something about you, and I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but Eren STABBED HIM IN THE HAND WITH A FORK!" He practically screamed in Eren's ear.

Eren didn't even flinch.

Though he REEEEALLY wanted to.

"Right, I'll go take care of the little brat this instant." He pulled away immediately and made his way down the hallway.

Once he entered the dining room, he noted that everyone was on one side of the room, and only two figures on the other.

He stared at himself, (Who was currently Levi) as he dug the fork into the other's hand.

"Don't you ever bad-mouth me-the Corporal again, am I clear?" Levi said, quickly catching himself from the mistake.

The other, who's hand was bleeding from the deep wound (You couldn't even see the fork anymore, it was just the handle by this point) nodded before Levi harshly pulled out the fork. He set it on the other's plate, because he 'Didn't want to get the table filthy.'

Just then, Levi caught the menacing glare, this one natural, on Eren's (Er, Levi's, but you know what I mean) face, and his heart nearly stopped. Two things came across Levi's mind then.

_Do I always look that terrifying when I glare?_

And

_Oh $hit._

-Timeskip ouo-

Eren had pulled Levi out of the dining hall, and everyone relaxed the tiniest bit. (The man who was stabbed went to Hanji; Levi would hear about this later.)

They were now in the hall, and Eren looked _pissed_.

"Care to explain?" Eren hissed between his teeth, those three words like venom to the other's ears.

Levi nearly flinched. It took him a moment to regain himself, because _for Christ sake he's the Corporal, he's not gonna let a kid scare him._

"The babbling idiot ran his mouth about things he shouldn't." Levi simply replied, his voice cold.

"That is no excuse to fricken' STAB them with a FORK!" Eren raised his voice at the taller of the two.

Levi looked down at him, replying with a deadpan expression, "It doesn't matter, I don't see why you're so upset."

"It does matter, because I don't want people to have a reason to call me a freak even more!" Eren's voice cracked, his expression faltering.

It was a sad sight to see on Levi's face.

And Levi felt a little bad for it then. Plus 9000% bad after because he knew the kid was right.

Levi had been around Eren when people referred to him as a freak, a monster, a _thing. _Though, Eren never let it show on his face, so Levi thought Eren wasn't effected.

_But Eren was effected and it hurt him every time someone referred to him as something other than human. It stung and it would be a wound that he couldn't heal, unlike many others._

And Levi cursed himself for thinking Eren would be okay, because if it had happened to Levi, it wouldn't bother him.

It also took Levi some time to realize, _Eren's only 15. He's seen h3ll at the age of 10 and he has a weight to bear, like supporting the sun on his shoulders, and he's still so young. _

He wasn't toughened up like Levi, but he sure didn't let most emotions pass through his facial features when it was something negative.

Then again, once or twice, Levi would see hurt flashing across Eren's face.

Great, now Levi feels downright horrible.

So the action he decided to take was against his morals, but necessary.

He moved closer to Eren and took the shorter in his arms, bending his back a little to hug him cause _Wow I really am short. Wait, I just insulted myself. _

Though, this caught Eren by surprise, and it felt kind of awkward, until the shorter returned the hug. Once he did, Levi whispered two words that were rare when coming from himself.

"I'm sorry." Eren stiffened slightly, but nodded.

"It's okay, I'm sorry, I guess I got a little full of myself..." Replied Eren, but Levi shook his head.

"No, it's my fault for being so dense and not being able to see when you're hurting on the inside."

Eren stared at him for a moment, but nodded. ".. Alright."

He turned to leave, but had one more thing to do. "Hey, Levi?"

Levi turned to him, a questioning look on his (technically Eren's) features. "What is it?"

And Eren got on his tip toes, leaving a kiss on his lips before bolting down the hallway.

Levi stared down the hallway; he knew he should be mad, but he wasn't angry, for some reason.

Instead, he maneuvered down the hallway with bright red cheeks. "Tch, brat.."

(I DID IT I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT WOO)


	9. Chapter 9

(I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin (/'v')/ )

The next day, the two tried to play it off as if they hadn't done anything, failing miserably of course. The act had Eren blushing every time the two made eye contact, and to tell the truth, the most odd thing to see on Levi's face was a blush.

They were preparing for a mission that day, for the same objective as usual when it came to Eren.

It was at this point that the two knew they were royally screwed unless they could work something out.

If they couldn't, Eren would be caught blindly giving orders, and strategy isn't really a plus for the 15 year old.

Levi knew he could turn into a titan, for reasons already mentioned. Though, there is no guarantee that Levi would actually be able to take control of the titan; he didn't really think it would be an issue until he came across the subject, front and center.

Hanji pointed it out to him that the ability to control the titan may not have stayed with Levi; that controlling the titan could be part of something mentally that Eren was finally getting the hang of until they switched.

Though, Levi had no plans to turn into a titan unless something catastrophic happened.

In this day and age, it's very possible.

Deciding to use it best as a last resort, he left it at that as he met up with Eren. Eren, who seemed to be unable to look his superior in the eye.

"Alright, first thing's first. We're on the same squad as usual. If we can find short intervals between times of turning when a titan is spotted, then you can pull back to me, and I will give every order to you, of which you MUST repeat, word for word."

Eren nodded, trying desperately to maintain eye contact with his superior.

"If you miss even a single word, Jaeger, _I will have your hide." _Levi growled in a sinister tone, making the point clear to Eren. Said teenager gulped in fear from the cold tone of his own voice threatening him.

Eren nodded. "Yes sir!"

Levi nodded. "Right then. Don't screw this up, Jaeger." With that, he turned on his heel to check for everything.

As usual and expected, everything was in place. Levi gave a silent nod of approval.

"Eren, hey, Eren!" Levi hadn't immediately responded to the voice, for he had lost train of thought for a moment over _fricken supplies _and forgot that he was Eren for a while.

He quickly turned around, clearing his throat before responding, "What is it?"

It was Armin, Eren's bookworm-friend. _One of the two clingy ones_, Levi thought in disgust. He didn't like how the two acted like Eren was their heart and soul, though, Levi didn't have any clue why it really mattered to him. He shook off the thought as Armin began to speak.

"I heard you kind of lost it in the lunch room. What happened, Eren? It's not like you to go as far as stabbing someone through the hand with a fork." Levi stiffened.

"I didn't appreciate the way they were speaking about the Corporal. It was disrespectful."

"Wow, Eren... I know you respect your superiors very much, but to go as far as that? What if someone got angry at you, or fought back?"

Levi didn't like the doubtful tone Armin was giving off. "I can handle myself, we trained together, right?"

Armin gave an unconvinced look, but sighed. "I suppose, but be careful next time. You usually don't let your emotions out of hand."

Levi forced a smile, to reassure the blond. Mainly because Levi hadn't meant to completely forget who he was currently when he stabbed the particular man. "Trust me, Arl-Armin, I will make sure to keep my emotions in check next time. Alright?"

As a bonus, he stuck his hand out to make peace with the blond. Armin took it, a convinced smile on his face. What Levi didn't see was the untrusting look in his sky blue eyes.

"Alright, see you later, Eren. Don't get killed." Armin said, speaking his goodbyes.

"No promises." Levi replied before turning back to his horse.

~Timeskip~

The Survey Corps. had just set off for the mission. All teams split up accordingly, Levi and Eren in the same one as usual.

Though, Eren was in the front, and Levi was behind him.

_This is gonna be a loooong mission, _Eren and Levi both thought grimly.

(I'M SORRY I HAVE TO STOP IT THERE BUT I'M A DOUCHE AND I NEED TO WORK ON OTHER THINGS I'M SORRY-)


	10. Chapter 10

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ouo)

Everything went as the two wanted it to.

Orders were expected, they turned, Eren pulled back, Levi gave the orders, which Eren repeated word for word as expected.

Until they found an abberant at the last minute.

No body could have noticed, no body. Levi and Eren couldn't even hear the stomps of the giant, nor did anyone else.

But it did.

It stormed in, right in front of the squad, and it seemed that time froze for them.

The titan was quick, but Eren was quicker as it reached down for him. Eren responded by using the 3DMG to grapple onto a tree; the group dispersed, therefore the abberant didn't grab anyone.

Yet.

Everyone quickly took the same actions as 'Levi' had, following the movements of the Corporal. 'Eren' came up to 'Levi' to speak to him.

Levi didn't panic, it was just extremely, extremely unexpected. The titan was causing a mess of the ground, and some of the soldiers nearly fell, though none became a victim.

Eren, on the other hand, looked extremely terrified, partially for the fact that there was an abberant on their tails as they dashed across the land, grappling onto whatever was convenient.

And then there was the fact that even if he really wanted to, he couldn't turn into a titan, and if he got hurt, it wasn't gonna heal for quite some time.

Eren wasn't gonna get used to it anytime soon.

Finally, they reached a clearing. Nothing was there but the stretch of land.

Levi had told Eren to keep calm and kill the titan. (No reference here, sorry. ouo)

'If the brat can't handle the titan, then it will prove how useless he is-' the thought was cut off by the complete opposite of what was expected; Eren had managed to latch onto the back of the titan's neck, avoiding the quick movements of its arms, and its attempts to shake him off by quickly turning on his feet, and moving around.

Eren managed to make it there unscathed, and sliced it with quick and well-planned precision.

Levi's jaw nearly dropped, but he made sure to hold the apathetic expression he hid from everyone else, smiling-which he was NOT used to-in front of people that Eren was familiar with, and d mn, he knew EVERYONE.

That was ONE of the downsides of being the titan shifter.

Eren stood on the shoulder of the giant until it nearly hit the ground, jumping off with great agility and Levi's lack of expression, though the silver eyes beheld a hint of being proud of himself for living up and beyond Levi's expectations of him.

Sometimes, Levi had to remind himself that Eren graduated in the top 10. He wasn't some useless kid who made it through 3 years of h3ll on luck and luck only. He worked hard for where he got himself.

But then Levi managed to convince himself that he has done much more than that in the past and that there wasn't really anything to admire Eren for, but he did feel kind of guilty for thinking so lowly of the boy.

Not to mention he watched his own mother die brutally, and has to live with the fact that Eren was being used as a weapon to save humanity. People everywhere who don't know Eren obviously can't tell the difference between a human and a titan, and yet, they still call him a monster.

'The closest Eren will ever be to being a monster is through his undying will.' Levi mused to himself, before deciding he has to give the kid a little credit for being able to smile still.

'Ugh, I'm turning into a big softie now.' He thought in disgust at himself for thinking that way.

He turned his attention back to the situation. He looked around for their horses, hoping they wouldn't be too far away. Levi whistled for his horse, which charged after him across the clearing. Eren put his swords in the container and did the same.

And that's when the two saw it.

There were titans, charging in from all directions, and surrounding the group. There was no escape; they would have to fight them.

On flat land too. This was going to be difficult.

Eren and Levi assisted each other in killing, of course. Eren would go at the ankles, or maybe the eyes, and occasionally the neck. Levi mainly handled the necks, but went to distract the titans from one time to another to make sure the group wouldn't think something was fishy. Levi letting Eren take most of the kills would be a sight to see, and they couldn't risk that.

Yet, they kept coming. Everyone tried as much as they could, and Levi nearly lost it when he saw a titan come up from behind when Eren was distracting a titan, and the titan behind smacked him out of mid-air like a spider (I'm sorry), knocking him out before he hit the ground.

Levi looked at his tanned hand and considered it, knowing it WAS the last resort, but was very dangerous, considering that they hadn't even tried, for Levi could go on a rampage.

But Eren was hurt and could be possibly more, and the rest of the team seemed to suffer from injuries. Levi didn't and he realized how much he felt that it wasn't fair that he would leave battles unscathed until he was himself again.

Therefore, he focused on one goal: To save Eren.

He bit his hand, blood gushing out immediately, and a flash of fiery-gold lightning pursued.

(Hold up guys, I got this.)


	11. Chapter 11

(I don't own Attack on Titan. ^^)

Eren lay on the ground, knowing his injuries wouldn't heal for weeks. They were pretty bad, but he was simply angry at himself for not being careful enough, and hurting Levi's beautiful bod- 'Oh my God Eren I thought I would stop.' He mentally slapped himself.

He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until he was brought back into focus, and he pried them open.

'Oh.' Was all that crossed his mind as he saw a muscular titan, black shoulder-length hair, a pointed chin, and sharp teeth. 'So this is what my titan form looks like.'

What stood out to him the most was the eyes.

They weren't green, like people usually told him they were. Oooh, no.

They were nearly glowing white, some could even say they were..

'... Silver?'

His eyes widened a fraction as he realized that Levi was operating the titan, and fully well at that. Levi wasn't rampaging, so that was a good thing. He'd managed to get a grip on who he was, unlike Eren had when he became a titan for the second time to block the hole in the wall.

Levi gave a roar, but instead of sounding like Eren's voice mixed with the roar of a monster, it was Levi's.

'#2 Unexpected happenings. Scratch that, #247.' He simply thought as he lay there, beaten and broken, and staring at his own titan form.

Levi took down titan after titan, taking a slight break after about four to take a breath, and exhale. It came out as a cloud of steam before he charged forward after more.

-Timeskip-

Eren was still laying there, but feeling slightly better. Levi had taken on all of the titans, but the titan form seemed slightly exhausted.

Said form fell, beginning to steam. Levi slowly rose from the base of the neck taking a moment to slightly rest, before forcing himself out of the titan, and putting his feet flat on the ground.

Levi felt like he hadn't touched the ground in years, and he kind of missed it. Save for the dirt.

The blinked, and rubbed his eyes. He felt exhausted, but had one goal in mind.

One goal as he stumbled over to Eren, or 'Levi', whom everyone was crowding around, calling out to in shock. Eren just shot them a terrifying glare, which Levi was slightly proud of, and it shut them up.

Levi pushed past them, but not too harshly. He took Eren in his arms, and headed over to the horses. He grabbed the reins of his own, and got on Eren's horse. He set Eren in front of him, arm wrapped loosely around him. Still holding onto the reins of the other, he decided they needed to find the rest of the Corps.

They probably stopped, finding no rounds fired from squad Levi, and that was quite the predicament.

And Levi had been right.

They put Eren into the care of the medics, but still needed to go on. Eren would be taken back to a safe place, while the rest went on.

In which they had, but Levi refused to go on without Eren, because 'the group couldn't be led without the Corporal'.

And so Levi stayed with Eren until he awoke.


	12. Chapter 12

(I don't own Attack on Titan, tyvm. ouo)

A certain previously-green-eyed boy opened silver orbs, finding that he couldn't quite make out any details of anything. He rubbed the blurry-ness from his eyes, blinking them tiredly. Eren ached everywhere. He even hurt really bad in a few places.

All in all, Eren felt like crap, and didn't feel like moving. He moaned a little when he tried to reposition himself, only causing a world of pain for him.

"Oi, brat." A familiar tone from an even more familiar voice, though the two weren't supposed to be together. "I know you're awake."

"Ugh. I feel like... Like..." Eren trailed off as he grimaced, trying to find the right words to describe his situation.

"Like you've been smacked out of the air like a f*cking rag doll by a titan who was out to eat you?" Levi inquired, raising an eyebrow at the other male.

"Ugh. Are you serious?" He sat up as much as he could without hurting himself to the extreme, lifting a hand weakly to rub at a spot on his head that hurt more than others. He'd forgotten what had happened the day before, but it made plenty of sense. That is, seeing how much pain he was in.

"You're a moron." Levi stated flatly. Eren blinked at him.

Eren sighed, crossing his arms as he tried to recall what had happened. Once he finally gathered himself, his eyes snapped open. "You.. The titan... I.." Eren stumbled over his words in a rush.

"Yeah, I controlled your titan form." Levi deadpanned. "It wasn't as hard as you make it seem, maybe you're not trying enough." That was a lie. It wasn't easy for Levi, but he had one goal in mind, therefore, he stuck to it.

In the end, he reached his goal.

He would never tell Eren, not on his life.

Eren gave an exasperated groan. "You stop that, it makes me feel much more worthless than I really am."

"Giving your current condition, you're nearly less than worthless." At this, Eren winced a little. Levi's tone was bitter.

"Yeah, yeah. I screwed up, didn't I?"

"You nearly killed yourself. Then I would be stuck in your body forever." Levi didn't really mind that, but Eren probably didn't like the idea of staying as the Corporal.

It was quite a heavy burden, truly it was. (Reference, I think so.)

Levi never complained though.

"But I didn't die, that's a good thing."

"Had I not stuck to last resort, you would have been."

"But I'm not."

"You almost did."

"But I didn't, Levi. I'm okay."

"Brat, you have to be more careful." It took Levi everything he had not to raise his voice at Eren's arguing antics. "You were being stupid and weren't paying attention."

"Levi, no one would have seen that titan from behind! He just.. came out of nowhere!"

"It was there even before you had jumped."

"It wasn't turned my way!"

"Yet it happened to smack you out of the air like a fly. Real smooth, dumb $$." Levi countered, causing Eren's face to look a little downcast.

"Was I at least a little useful?" Eren asked, though, in a whisper.

Levi stared at the other. He really couldn't lie about this one. "You were, for once, very useful."

Eren's silver eyes lit up, so much that Levi had to cover his eyes from the brightness. "Thank you, Lev- Ow!"

"You idiot, don't push yourself." Levi gave a harsh glare to the other. "Anyway, Hanji may have come up with something to switch us back. Though, I don't trust her with anything she does, so I'll wait until something is confirmed by Erwin."

Eren, still slightly smiling (ALLITERATIONOOOO/Shot) nodded at the other. "Alright, and you're right on this one. Hanji can be scary sometimes."

Levi snorted at his comment. "Sometimes? That woman is abnormal."

Eren giggled, but cleared his throat, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Ahem. By the way, you really didn't do bad at shifting into a titan. What was your main goal to do that caused you to turn?" Eren questioned the other, who slightly stiffened. This didn't go unnoticed by him.

"... That's for me to know, brat." He ruffled the other's hair, but was technically ruffling his own hair. Weird.

Eren paused a little, then smirked. He then wiped his face of all expression, causing it to be near the state of apathy save for a little glare before replying, "Tch."

Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren's-impeccable, I might say-impression of him. He poked Eren's forehead harshly, causing the other's face to contort into an expression of confusion and slight pain. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" Eren pouted.

"Because that's my thing." Levi responded, finding his pout a little cute, (because Eren has Levi's face OF COURSE) and letting a ghost of a smile cross his lips.

"Alright, alright." Eren threw his hands up, admitting defeat with a smile on his lips.

"Great, now I have to go do paperwork, since you don't have half a brain to do anything."

Eren merely laughed at the other's bluntness. "Okay, have fun." To that, he received a smack upside his head.

"Bye Levi."

Levi walked to the door, stopping to turn to face the other. "Oh, by the way, Eren."

"Yeah?"

"If you ever come close to dying like that again, I will not hesitate to rip your nose off of your face when we switch back and throw it to a titan."

"It will just grow back." He shrugged.

"I will end you." He threw back with a glare.

"Right." Eren shivered. "Why does it matter, though?" He immediately regret asking this as he receives a killer glare in response. "N-nevermind, see you later, Levi."

Levi stared at the other a little longer, before exiting without another word. Once he shut the door, he mumbled to himself, "Because you're too important to me to lose."

Eren could have sworn he heard someone say something, but brushed it off.

(Oh.)


	13. Chapter 13

(I doooo not own Attack on Titan. ^^)

It had been a few days since then. Every day, Levi came in to help tend to Eren, seeing as the kid would probably do the same exact thing for him if Levi was in his own body.

Eren was just like that.

Though, Eren also seemed to complain at least once or twice a day about something. And for some reason, it never bothered Levi like it should have. Which was surprising, because had it been someone else, they wouldn't have lived to see the next day if they complained to him.

The two seemed to have forgotten about the little kiss Eren gave Levi.

Or at least, it seemed like it.

The little incident kind of held on, clinging to the back of their minds, and even though the thought didn't lash out to give them a painful reminder and confusion of the other's feelings, (Eren's toward Levi since he didn't react harshly, and Levi's toward Eren for doing it and acting like nothing ever happened in the first place.)

It became slightly awkward, but then again, it really wasn't a tendency of eithers to think about it too much.

As said, Levi came in a couple of days after the accident.

On one's side it was an accident, I suppose.

He rapped lightly on the wooden door, grimacing as it loudly creaked. Thank goodness no one would be asleep at this time.

Eren's... well, Levi's, but we get the drill. Eren's eyes lit up at the entrance of Levi.

"Hello, sir." Eren greeted formally.

Levi raised an eyebrow at this. "Since when have you started addressing me formally? Stop that, it's annoying and it makes me sound old."

Eren chuckled at Levi's complaints. "Come on, Levi, you sound old by just rambling like that." For that comment, he recieved a harsh glare. To which, he quieted down considerably.

Levi held his harsh glare for a moment longer, before taking a deep breath, and exhaling audibly. Eren jumped at this unusual behavior.

"What's the matter, Levi?" Eren questioned him, to which he merely responded, "Nothing."

And Eren didn't dare question any further.

Levi sat by Eren's bed, and spoke again. "You need to bathe." He grimaced, as if to point out a (truthfully nonexistant) smell.

Eren shrugged. "Fine." He pulled back the covers, moving his legs to the side of the bed. He still wasn't in any condition to move on his own, so Levi came over, bending his knees a little to get to the other's height, and supported him as the two headed to the bathing room.

Levi helped Eren take off his night clothes, and ease into a tub of hot-but-not-scalding water. It was when Levi was in the middle of washing Eren's hair that he asked, "Why are you comfortable with me helping you bathe?"

Eren tilted his head to the side just a smidge, as if to acknowledge him before replying. "Because it's your body, therefore, you've seen it a million times. There's nothing really to be self-conscious about when the person the body belongs to sees it."

"Hm." Levi hummed. He hadn't really thought about it that way. "But what if even I'm not comfortable with it?"

"Well, for starters," Eren began without a moment of hesitation, "you shouldn't be uncomfortable with who you are."

Levi stopped washing for a moment, but began again. It seemed Eren had become comfortable about speaking around him. "Oh?" was all he gave in response.

"Yeah. It's you. It's who you are. There's nothing you can really do to change it, but love who you are instead. If you hate yourself for anything, then you're gonna feel like everyone's against you. Though, if you ignore everything that is said, and love yourself, you'll feel just the tiniest bit of satisfaction. Your appearance is part of you, and it's something that also makes you you. It's not something you can simply throw away, but something you need to accept. Ahem." Eren cleared his throat, and his neck was flushed. This was visible to Levi, but he was merely stunned by the little speech Eren had given.

".. That was deep, Eren."

"Sorry, I ramble sometimes." Eren replied, embarassed for speaking so long, not to mention releasing all the thoughts he had toward the subject.

"It's not a bad thing, Eren." Levi responded in a low tone, but not laced with anything negative toward the other male. Levi rinsed his hair and picked up a washcloth to wash the other with.

"Why do you think so?" Eren asked him. Levi thought for a moment, before responding.

"Because it's nice when you decide to open up to me instead of getting scared and acting like I'm a titan that's about to tear you from limb to limb." Levi said flatly.

"You can act like it sometimes, Levi." Eren chuckled.

"Tch." Was all Levi could give, for he couldn't deny it. 'When did I become so close to this brat?' He thought to himself, but brushed it off. It's not like he didn't like it when Eren opened up to him, and spoke his thoughts.

Even when he first met the brat, the other's desires and thoughts to mainly kill titans was a lovely thing to the man.

"Levi, do you thi- PFFTLFLFPTLF-" Eren began, but was cut off when Levi dumped a bucket of soapy water over the boy's head. Eren speaking had caught him off guard, so he simply stared at Eren, who sat in the water, unresponsive.

Everything was silent, before Eren had turned around, and flashed a look scarier than what Levi could ever give, whether he was in his own body or not.

Levi didn't falter though. He just responded with a blank stare.

They stared a little longer, and Eren, ever so slowly...

... Splashed water all over Levi.

Levi's gaze turned to ice, a gaze that was capable of causing Medusa herself to freeze in fear.

That's when all h3ll broke loose.

-Timeskip-

Hanji skipped into the room, looking for Levi and Eren to speak to them.

"Ow!" She heard from the bathroom, and like most others would, she made her way to the room.

She was greeted by an amazing sight, some could say.

Levi, who was in Eren's body, was soaking wet, and a murderous look on his features. Eren, who was in Levi's body, was in the bathtub, being pinned down by an angry Levi. He had the expression which was a cross between anger and pain.

Hanji stared, and the two noticed her. They wiped all expression off of their faces, staring at her blankly.

She burst out laughing at the two, and Levi got off of Eren, yelling for the first time in a long time, "It's not how it looks, stop assuming things, sh!tty four-eyes!" he yelled, going after her.

Once they were out of the room, Eren placed a hand on his injured ribs, and took a few breaths to calm himself.

He could still faintly hear Levi yelling at Hanji, who was laughing in turn. Eren could make out the two pairs of feet hitting the floor, one fleeing from the other as Levi chased her in sopping wet clothing.

'This is gonna be a very interesting day,' Eren mused to himself, a small smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ouo)

It had been a good amount of time since the bathroom scene. Since then, Eren remained silent and obedient; he remained mostly silent in fear of getting soapy water dumped on him mid-sentence again.

Even though Levi hadn't meant to, for he had no idea the brat was going to speak up right when he was dumping the water on the other, Eren took it as something that was done on purpose to shut him up. In short, he took it as an insult, or, 'You're annoying, stop talking Eren.'

When, of course, it wasn't like that at all.

But now, Eren could bathe himself. He didn't though. It seemed he preferred Levi to bathe him though, since it wasn't even his own body, but Levi would just be technically bathing himself.

If Eren thought about it too much, he would become dizzy.

Levi didn't seem to mind, since they could both agree that it would be less trouble for Eren, not to mention Levi assumed that Eren wouldn't be able to wash himself as well.

This would bother Eren if he hadn't felt the need to live up to Levi's standards.

Levi also insisted on feeding Eren, even though he could feed himself. Unlike bathing, this bothered Eren to a great extent.

"Levi." Eren said the other's name as he scooped up a spoonful of food for Eren to eat. He was, once again, feeding Eren.

Said man shoved the food in the other's mouth, who had opened it to say Levi's name again, for Levi remained unresponsive.

"REBI." Eren said his name forcefully now-as forcefully as one with a mouthful of food can say-obviously agitated to a certain level.

Levi gave him a long, hard glare. "What." This wasn't a question; this was a statement, which was on the edge of inquiring what on earth Eren had to say, and if it was something important, or something Levi probably didn't want to hear.

Eren chewed his food properly, swallowed, and spoke once again. "You don't need to feed me, I'm perfectly capable of using my arms. I only suffered a few bruises, which have already healed."

"So?" Levi questioned, scooping up some more food for Eren to eat.

"So, you don't need to treat me like a little kid." Eren glared, with hints of a pout on his lips.

"If I don't feed you, you're probably gonna end up spilling your food everywhere, injured or not. I can't trust an idiot like you alone with scalding food." To add emphasis on his statement, he blew on the steaming spoonful of food, before shoving it forcefully in his mouth. (Wow that sounded wrong.)

Biting back a cry of protest, Eren complied to this spoonful, but was going to avoid the next. He didn't prefer for people to baby him. It made it seem like everyone thought he was incapable of doing anything by himself, and that they needed to take care of him.

And as it has been said, Eren hated to live off of other people, almost as if living off of charity. He hated it with a burning passion that could rival his passionate hate and need to kill titans. It was that bad; he felt restrained when people acted like that.

As he had planned, when Levi tried to force-feed him again, Eren jerked his head to the side, the spoon stopping short of his cheek. The result?

A very, very pissed of glare from Levi as he tried once more to feed the other. Who, in response, turned his head the other way.

If Levi was pissed before, he was furious now. Eren expected him to throw the food down in his lap, or chuck it at his face. Instead, he took a bite of the food, and chewed without his gaze ever leaving Eren's.

Eren raised a brow at Levi's antics. Sometimes, he was difficult to understand.

Levi stood up, walking to one side of the bed, and grabbed Eren's hair. He used one hand to pinch Eren's nose, and the other to grip his jaw as he placed lips on Eren's, forcing the food into the other's mouth.

Once he had completed this action, he put a hand over Eren's mouth to make sure he wouldn't spit it out.

Eren was panicking. He wasn't sure whether to be disgusted to embarassed. He took a calm breath before swallowing.

"... That was nasty, Levi."

"It's your mouth, technically, so it shouldn't make a difference." Levi deadpanned toward the other, who flashed an angry look.

"I can feed myself, Levi." Eren repeated from earlier, before taking a swig of water.

Levi's look hardened, before he replied calmly, "Fine."

To this, the boy released a sigh of relief. That is, until Levi placed his lips against the other's once more.

This one left Eren more flustered and embarassed than the previous. "W-wh-what-I don't-Levi?!" He sputtered. Levi stood up, and exited the room without a word of explanation.

Eren stared at the doorway before placing a hand on lips that didn't even belong to himself before thinking, 'Wow, my lips are soft, huh? Okay that was gross to thing about.'

(Yay for gross food shoving into other people's mouth with their own mouth. ouo)


	15. Chapter 15

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ^^)

About a month had passed, then. Levi made sure to give Eren his personal space after the mouth-to-mouth food exchange.

Eren didn't seem to thrilled about it, but slightly more than being treated like he wasn't near being an adult.

Things had, once again, become awkward between the two, but they still interacted as much as they had before.

Eren had been healed significantly, but he still needed to see if he could manage to stand and walk properly.

Today was a nice day. Today was a very, very nice day, and it was the perfect kind of day to go on a walk.

Eren nodded to himself, also noting that he probably needed to walk to make up for lack of training for Levi's body for a whole month; that cannot be healthy for humanitys' strongest, he had mused to himself before peeling back warm covers and swinging his legs to the side of the bed.

He slowly stood up, using the bed post as support until he was nearly stable. When he was sure he could stand on his own, he reluctantly let go, taking hesitant steps to the door.

It thrilled him at no end, surprisingly, to be able to walk on his own. He leaned against the doorframe, trying to decide whether walking outside or walking around the inside of the building, for safety reasons.

He might as well see how Levi's doing. Eren was curious as to how Levi went about his training when he was in Eren's body.

The silver-eyed male nearly made a face at the thought that Levi could possibly only be making his way around psychologically and that irritated Eren to no end.

He had shaken his head, since he wasn't about to let something bother him so soon, even after he had made quite the little accomplishment. Raven locks swished softly before swaying slowly with every step Eren took.

Slowly, but surely, he had found himself limping into the training grounds, which beheld a brunette training vigorously against another opponent in hand to hand combat.

Eren nearly laughed as he watched the other smack his opponent's forehead to throw his concentration off, a confused look crossing the male's face before Levi had swiftly brought his leg around from the back, his planted heel turning a bit from the force as Levi knocked the other's feet out from underneath him.

Eren's silver eyes widened as he watched the spectical. Levi wiped sweat off of his forehead before green eyes met silver. Levi, without a moments hesitation, Levi quickly made his way over to the shorter male. He noted his height, and realized that Eren's body had managed to grow taller over the past month or two.

This irked Levi, for his own body wouldn't ever grow past it's current height, unless the magical fairy of height granted him an extra growth spurt out of pity.

But we all know how unlikely that is.

Besides, it didn't matter at the moment.

"Eren, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Levi's tone was flat, but green eyes beheld a strong level of worry for the other. To which the other smiled up at him, replying with, "I'm fine, I just felt that I needed to start walking and build up lost muscle. Being bed-ridden was not my greatest moment."

"Tch. Making me worry for nothing, you moron." Levi scowled at the other, though his eyes said otherwise.

Eren laughed. "It's okay, Levi. I'm not dying or anything. If I had been, I wouldn't be here."

Levi stared at him for a good amount of time, before turning his head away, glaring. "Tch."

That had obviously slipped his mind.

"Hey, Eren!" A girl called 'Eren' over, blushing. It took everything Eren had not to run over. Levi looked back at the other before going over to her.

She began to say something to 'Eren', blushing all the while and unaware of Eren's presence. Eren only heard a few words, along the lines of, 'Like, the day I first saw you,' and Eren brushed it off as admiration. But then he heard, "Will you please go out with me?"

Eren noticed Levi struggling to get a response for her out, simply by a little twitch of his pinky finger that was almost unable to be seen.

That was all that it took for indication for the shorter before he limped over, plastering a killer scowl on his face. Once he reached the taller, he wrapped an arm around his waist, as if to be holding him close due to affection, but only partially doing that. The other 50% of the reason was because he appreciated someone to lean on.

"I'm going to say one thing, and I hope this will be clear enough for you, _soldier._" He said bitterly, the last word addressed to her laced in venom.

"Eren is _mine._ Keep your filthy hands off of him, good lord knows when the last time was you washed them. You're dismissed." Eren finished, pulling off the perfect impression, which shocked Levi extensively.

"B.. b-but.." She began again, nervously, and turning green from what seemed to be sudden fear.

"I said, _you're dismissed, soldier._" He cut her off with an ice cold tone that could make h3ll freeze over. Without another second wasted, she was off running and screaming.

Levi stared at Eren, amazed at his acting skills.

"So." Eren spoke again, and Levi nearly jumped.

Levi _nearly jumped._

Said male scolded himself mentally for letting Eren scare him like so.

'Is that how I always am?' He wondered to himself before Eren spoke. "Do you wanna go get some tea?" Eren started once more, a bright smile on his pale face. (Hard to imagine on Levi's face.)

Levi stared, before mustering up a half-hearted glare. "Sure."

(A/N: MANY MUCH THANKS FOR MANY GOOD REVIEWS. I almost didn't get this finished. ^^)


	16. Chapter 16

(I don't own Attack on Titan. ouo By the way, thank you for all of the lovely reviews.)

A certain pair of people were sitting in the dining hall, sipping some tea. Eren stared down at his cup in thought, obviously thinking about what he'd said earlier.

For some reason, Eren felt a little angry when he heard someone confessing their love for the other male, Levi, even though the confession was directed toward Eren himself.

But when it happened, he knew it was directed to himself. Only when the memory flashed by his eyes did he feel anger well up in his stomach, before he willed it back down, telling himself that Levi was not going to leave him for someone else so easily, especially since Levi was occupying Eren's body.

Soon, though, this would change.

Hanji burst into the dining room, the usual expression on her face. "EREN! LEVI! I HAVE GOOD NEWS!" She sprinted over to the table.

"What." It wasn't even a question, it was a statement demanding that it had better been worth their time, from Levi.

Hanji sat right next to Eren, leaning uncomfortably close to him. "Hello, Hanji. Uhm, what are you talking about?" He questioned, getting to the point after greeting the crazy scientist.

Hanji lowered her voice as she leaned in closer to Levi, making sure the two could hear. "I came up with something that could possibly change you guys back. No, wait, it will for sure."

"Explain." Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously. It was obvious that he didn't want to take any actions to change back when he had no clue what she was going to do.

"Well, I was experimenting on a couple of rats, writing notes about their behavior. To distinguish them, I put little bows on their necks, one blue, one yellow, and gave them a serum I've been working on."

Levi and Eren nodded their heads, paying full attention know.

"Within five minutes, one started completely like the other, and vice versa! You know what this means? We can turn you back with just an injection now!"

The two stared at her, blankly.

Though, it took everything Eren had not to jump up and cheer, ecstatic. Excitement was welling up in the pit of his stomach, replacing traces of the previous anger that had occupied the space.

"R..really?" Questioned said boy. Hanji nodded, a smile on her face.

"So, if you want, after you're done with your tea, we can head back to my lab, and-" Hanji was cut off by an annoyed tone from who had been unresponsive to the situation, a harsh, "No." pertruding from his lips.

Hanji and Eren looked at Levi, a shocked look on their faces.

"I am not turning back when that brat hasn't healed my body yet. I'd prefer to do this when I won't be in pain." Levi deadpanned, anger flaring up in his eyes.

Eren's gaze fell, and Levi immediately regret this. "Oh... okay.."

At this, the other male blinked. Levi truly expected Eren to fight him about this; the kid was so rebellious it hurts, and now he was giving in easily? "Are you really okay with that?" Traces of shock laced Levi's voice.

"Well, it IS my fault that your body was beaten, therefore, I must take responsibility for my actions, right? Not to mention I don't want to force you to do something you don't agree with. If it makes you unhappy, I suppose..." Levi's breath hitched, before Eren went on, slightly flustered, "... that I, too, would be unhappy."

Levi stared at him, and truth be told, Eren's words had made him really happy. So happy, that a light blush dusted his cheeks, which he tried to force down, and turned his head away when it failed.

Hanji then squealed. "OOH, BOY, I WONDER WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS DOING MY RESEAR-" her shouting was cut off by an even more embarassed and blushing Eren covering her mouth.

"Hanji, sshhhh." Eren whispered.

Said woman blinked, before nodding. Once Eren removed his hand, she spoke again. "Sorry, but really, is there something going on between you two?"

Said two stared at her blankly, before staring at eachother. Eren rubbed his neck, looking confused, while Levi shrugged.

Hanji looked at them as if she had seen a rubber chicken with pigs feet fly across the sky, singing, 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'. "Are you serious?"

The two nodded simultaneously.

Hanji wasn't going to accept this.

"Oh, no. I've seen how you two act around eachother." To this, the two flashed confused looks. "Levi, you seem to like to take care of Eren. You're pretty overprotective. Eren, you seem to let him most of the time. You don't let anyone else do that." She pointed out.

Eren blushed again. "Th-that's because he's my s-superior!" Hanji poked and prodded at the male's cheek. "Oh, really now? I vaguely remember Erwin coming in, and trying to feed you, but you told him kindly, 'It's alright, you don't have to waste your time on me, I can feed myself.'"

Eren held up a finger, as if he were going to state a point, but remained wordless as he realized she was right.

"I am not overprotective." Levi had argued, once her words had sunk into his mind. Hanji wagged a finger in front of his face. "Now, now, Levi. Don't lie to me. I saw the scene outside earlier." A grin crossed her face.

"My window was also open." Hanji informed them. Levi scowled.

"So?"

"'Eren, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?'" she repeated what he'd said earlier, word for word. "The kid was just going on a walk." Hanji giggled as she reminded them of Levi's previous behavior.

"So? Can I not worry about one of my soldiers?"

"You usually don't seem so concerned about them. Also, you don't like being touched, so how come you didn't even flinch when Eren hugged you?"

Oh shoot, she got him there.

"Tch." Was all he gave in response before he turned his head away, glaring.

"Yeah. You two obviously have a thing for eachother." She said casually.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Eren said awkwardly, slowly and carefully getting up from his seat, minding his wounds.

"Hm? Okay!" Hanji replied cheerfully.

"It just so happens that I do too." Levi stood up quickly, following Eren.

Hanji merely wiggled her eyebrows at the two retreating figures, an accusitory smile on her face.

-Ooooh-

Levi caught up with Eren, when they were sure they were alone.

"... Do you think Hanji is right?" Eren spoke first. The other stared at him, obviously wondering the same thing.

"Maybe, for once in her *hitty lifetime." Levi responded flatly.

"... Do you want to?" At this, Levi felt something spark in his chest as he raised an eyebrow.

"Want to.. what?" Oh Levi sure hoped it was as it sounded like Eren was implying.

"Be... in... a relationship, I suppose." Eren flushed slightly at this.

"..." Levi made sure to hold himself back from agreeing immediately. This kid would be the death of him.

"Yeah." Eren smiled, and blushed brightly at Levi's reply. "Really?"

"Tch." Eren took that as a yes, and got on his tip toes to seal it with a kiss.

Levi found this to be extremely adorable, not because of how the other looked, but the way he acted.

Yep, this kid would _definitely _be the death of him.

(Hooray for long chappie and sealing deals with a smooch. ouo)


	17. Chapter 17

(OOH OKAY I GOTTA DO THIS QUICK. I DON'T OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN PCHOOO)

Eren had waited a good amount of time to heal before switching, which the two still haven't done.

Being in a relationship together was.. interesting. Things didn't feel any different, considering the fact that Levi still treated the poor ravenette like crap, save for little moments Levi took to show Eren that he cared with much needed affection.

Eren didn't mind, he thought that it was cute. As cute as a man who beats the living crap out of people with no hint of hesitation can be.

The green-eyed teen found that he could walk much better the more he worked on it, which was pretty much whenever he found the chance to.

The rest of the time, Levi forced him to stay in bed because he, 'Didn't want Eren to over-work his body,' and that he, 'couldn't trust a moron because he'll cause the place to explode.'

All in all, Levi found Eren to be incapable, and that clashed with the two personalities.

Sure, Levi was caring, but to the point where it made Eren feel-dare he say, clausterphobic.

Eren needed to be free, and hated for someone else to take care of him, while Levi found himself uncomfortable if he didn't take care of Eren. That was one downside to being in a relationship among many.

But Eren finally made peace with the little part of Levi that was overprotective, because that's just who he was, and Eren was fine with that.

Here he was, sitting in a chair, reading a book. Now, books are hard to come by, so he read books whenever he laid hands on them. This shocked Levi greatly, taking Eren as a delinquent who was illiterate.

He was totally wrong, obviously.

Levi was sitting across from him, leaning against his arm on a table while he drummed the fingers of his free hand on said table, staring at the wall, apparently lost in thought.

All was quiet until Hanji quietly came in, which was a bit rare, with a couple of mugs.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Hanji asked, without telling them what she was talking about. But of course, the two already knew what she was talking about.

Eren nodded, while Levi spoke instead. "I suppose so, since I'm tired of being in this body," _surprisingly enough,_ he added as an afterthought before going on, "and I don't want to take the risk of waiting any longer, because you never know when this moron will go out there and get himself killed." He finished, gesturing to the other male with a jerk of his thumb in his direction.

Eren looked slightly offended, but sighed and turned his attention back to Hanji, who gave a bright smile. "Right."

She handed the two the mugs.

Eren sniffed it; Levi stared into it. "This looks like tea," Eren muttered.

"It is tea, I just slipped in the serum, so you won't feel so uncomfortable drinking it. Though, you must finish the whole thing, okay?" Hanji had a relieved smile, clearly for the fact that she would finally resolve a problem she had started. She took her time jotting down notes, and Eren and Levi appeared to be eager to return to their bodies.

"Wait!" She shouted suddenly, one more thing crossing her mind. The two halted, the mug nearly to their lips as they gave Hanji a questioning glance.

"Are you two in a relationship yet?" To this, Levi rolled his eyes, landing on the ravenette who was blushing.

"Yes, Hanji. We are. Happy?" He didn't wait for an answer as he downed the drink, Eren following afterward. Hanji suppressed a squeal of joy as she watched the two patiently.

The two felt their eyelids getting heavier. They both were half-asleep, not able to comprehend what was going on at this point as Hanji led the two to Eren's bed.

They complied easily, wanting nothing but to rest. She pulled back the covers, helping the two lay down next to eachother before covering them again. Before their head hit the pillows, they were asleep.

(Sorry this is short but I gotta time limit so pchooo~)


	18. Chapter 18

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Since there were to different things that people wanted, I'm gonna make this chapter based on those. :D Thanks for reviews!)

A certain brunette woke up before the ravenette, rubbing his eyes and groaning from exhaustion. He looked down to his body.

"Ah." Levi sighed. It hadn't worked.

Though, he found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from Eren's original body, feeling his neck getting sore from staring at toned biceps, and he brushed it off.

Before he knew it, he lifted up the shirt, to show toned abs and a lovely V and hints of a happy trail, and he felt his cheeks heat up at the sight.

He had no idea why he was suddenly feeling infatuated, but his thoughts were erased as he heard the other moan. "Ugh."

Levi turned to look at the other, willing his blush away. Eren looked over at him with sleepy eyes.

"It didn't work..?" Eren asked sleepily. Levi found it kind of... no, really adorable.

"No. What do you think she gave us?" The other inquired, willing to hear his idea. Eren shrugged, and for some reason, he felt a faint blush spread onto his cheeks when he made eye contact with the other.

The two found themselves lost in their own eyes, but the duo swore they could see the other's eye color in place of the original.

Leaning closer, and closer.

Hanji walked to the bedroom, fast-paced, for she realized she'd made a terrible mistake. She had grabbed the wrong serum for the two, and had no idea what it was.

She opened the door to see the two flushed and making out sloppily, without taking notice of her. Currently, Levi was dominating. She slowly closed the door, without a word, and went back to her own body.

"So that's what that was."

Levi awakened before the other, rubbing bleary eyes and running a hand down the side of his face, letting a yawn escape his lips. He looked down at his clothed body, and catching the porcelain color of his skin, realized that he'd returned to his regular body.

Though, something felt off to him, for some reason or another.

Eren groaned beside him, indicating that he'd just woken up as well. He also felt slightly off.

"Did it work? Oh." Eren's question was answered after one glance at Levi. The other looked slightly... lengthier than himself?

The two noticed this immediately, and got out of bed as quickly as possible.

There it was.

Levi was towering over Eren, who'd lost height, but still managed to look good.

Being tall looked abnormal when it was Levi.

They stared at eachother before bolting down the hallway.

"HANJIIIII!"

(Sorry it's short but I'm tired and busy and busy and tired and-oh wait. Anyway, there you go. ^^)


	19. Chapter 19

(I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. ;u;)

The first to wake was Levi. Stretching his limbs out with a soft moan, he inhaled deeply, exhaling as he studied his hands, first of all.

He knew no other body part of his better than his hands.

Levi found everything in place, and the porcelain skin belonging to him again was unmarred; surprising even after the hit Eren took within the body.

He wasn't sure what to feel. He didn't particularly despise being inside the other's body, but he didn't enjoy not feeling like himself.

Sometimes, Levi would get a headache from sudden confusion, forgetting about the body switch even now and the sudden height seemed to be foreign to him.

He didn't like that, but when not suffering from the headache, he didn't mind being at Eren's height. Not to mention being a titan shifter was a pretty influential experience; this would be good for future reference on titans.

Levi knew slightly how it felt to be a titan, but how slow it seemed to be, so he would regulate his speed on how that is (not that he doesn't already, but Levi must be paranoid) and confuse the giant man-eating monster.

He rubbed the back of his neck, finding a bit of a pain in it from being laid down sloppily; definitely not in the fashion he would have preferred, but far better than sleeping on the wooden floor.

It would have been freezing down there, blanket or not.

Properly-placed silver eyes scanned over the bed, observing their surroundings in silence as he collected himself outside of his thoughts. Without another, he found his hand making its way to Eren's fluffy hair, stroking it softly.

He cursed under his breath for being slightly... out of it and doing something so out of character.

The ravenette sighed. He hadn't realized he fell for the other so hard, but now that he was in his proper position, he longed to keep his silver orbs on Eren's tanned, pretty-boy face. (Not literally, that would be completely and utterly disgusting ifyaknowatImean.)

Once again, he found his hand softly petting Eren's cheek, who, in Levi's favor, was fortunately a deep sleeper. Nevertheless, the other would have to wake up at one point or another, Levi mused to himself.

Sure enough, as if on cue, as soon as a slight moan of awakening made its way past the younger's lips, Levi retracted his hand faster than titan-shifter lightning.

The brunette was still for a moment, then shot up with alarming speed. Settling down for a moment to clutch his head due to the sudden quickness, and proceeding to slowly maneuver into a proper sitting position before silently turning his gaze to the other.

They shared a moment of silence as they stared eachother down, neither willing to avert his gaze.

Eren flinched as Hanji burst into the room, banging on a pan with a wooden spoon and shouting on the top of her lungs, " WAKE UP, EREN, LEVI- Oh, you're already awake, I see. So, how did it go?"

It seemed that Eren and Levi's minds connected for a fraction of a second as Eren mock glared and Levi allowed-hesitantly, that is-an innocent and accusing expression on his face.

To be adorable, nonetheless.

"It didn't work, you moron." Eren said in a low, bitter tone. Hanji's brows furrowed in worry.

"Really? I worked so hard on that, too..." Hanji looked slightly upset, before letting a bright smile cross her features. "Well, that means we'll have to resort to the same process which caused this in the first place! If you'll just follow me we can-." Hanji was cut of by the two-Eren shouting and Levi speaking in a harsh tone-"NO! We're kidding!"

The crazy scientist looked utterly bewildered and confused for a short moment before bringing a hand to her head and smacking her forehead, as if to gesture that she'd finally figured it out. "So you guys were just messing with me. But.. were you planning this before I came in?"

The male duo turned their attention to eachother, sharing a simultaneous look before turning their heads back to focus on the amber-haired female and shaking their heads.

She stared at them. "Coincidence, I believe..?"

The two shrugged at the time. They didn't appear to be bothered by it.

"Maybe, just maybe, because of the body switch, your minds connected to eachother, for finding that you understand why one acts like the other, and brains making complete sense of eachother's complete being!"

The two shared a confused expression; Eren's head tilted to the side, eyes holding questioning sense while Levi merely raised a thin eyebrow.

She sighed, "I mean, your brains have experienced a whole new level of understanding and thinking the way one does. This means that you both can strategize like the other, and when not, understand why the other would make a certain decision." She tried to explain a bit more thoroughly.

Eren nodded, though looking slightly lost. Levi seemed to understand.

Hanji left it at that.

"Anyway, Eren, I want to do a bit of analysis on you after you guys compose yourselves. Alright? Meet me in the labratory once you're done; I have some serums I want you to test. Faulty ones, some that I tested on the rats. I couldn't seem to find out what they did, but they must have done something. Since you'll heal faster, and most likely are immune to most harmful viruses or poisons, is it alright for me to test this on you?"

Eren looked thoughtful for a moment, looking at the ceiling, before giving his response, "I suppose."

Hanji clapped her hands together, looking enthusiastic and thankful for Eren's quick agreement to cooperation. "Great! See you later, then."

He nodded and waved.

She exited the room and he was left with Levi. "Alright then, I'm slightly worried about the serums, you know.

"If something happens that you don't want to, then call me, and I'll give that $hitty four-eyes a peice of my mind. Or my boot." He added on as an extra, to which Eren gave a soft chuckle to.

"Alright, I'll make sure of that. I suppose later can't wait; I just want to get this overwith." He started to make his way off of the bed, but was halted by Levi grabbing onto the back of his shirt.

"Don't you think you need to eat? I don't know how long we've been out for, but it seems to be quite a bit longer than it should have. Either way, I would appreciate it if you would fill your stomach before taking anything you don't want to consume."

Levi said this, to which Eren frowned at. "But what if one of them make me throw up? I wouldn't want to waste food, despite how Sasha-like that sounds..."

"I'll save some of mine for you. Just eat a little bit, alright?" Levi asked, though it sounded more like an order to Eren, and an order was an order.

Eren sighed, a sign of admitting defeat. Levi was satisfied, and made his way out of the room with the other. Levi would shower white Eren was with Hanji; first, he wanted nothing more than to feel the satisfaction and comfort of Eren eating something properly.

For some reason, anything otherwise scared him, which wasn't like him.

He'd never really felt THIS overprotective for the other, and this was considering the fact that he was pretty overprotective at this point.

After witnessing Eren consuming his food properly, Levi dismissed him to Hanji, and went to take a shower.

He didn't feel disgusting, surprising since Eren just occupied his body not too long ago.

~Eren POV?~

Eren made his way into the labratory, where Hanji was waiting patiently for him, like a dog.

"Great, you're here! Are you ready to test them?" She questioned, extremely excited.

"As ready as I can be, Hanji." He offered a soft smile to her. She nodded, and grabbed a vial of a red liquid, offering it to him.

He inhaled nervously, exhaling, and inhaling once again before throwing his head back, letting the liquid into his mouth. It tasted sweet, like.. cinnamon and sugar? Maybe a little too much so, but before he could question it anymore, he swallowed, and licked his lips. He didn't feel any different. Hanji took out her notebook.

They waited a few moments, and Hanji squealed happily. Eren didn't notice anything change.

"Your left eye turned purple is all. Wanna see?" Eren proceeded to hold up a hand mirror that Hanji provided, seeing his right eye turquoise and left purplish-pink. It was odd, but at least he was okay. It wore off after a few minutes.

"Next." She handed him a vial of navy liquid. This one caused him to have a coughing fit, coughing out a dark blue smoke just shades lighter than the liquid itself. It ceased after a few moments, and he nodded.

There were only three left. An orange one caused his tongue to turn black, turning back after a few moments like the rest. The second to last was a green, causing him to cry tears the same color as his eyes, but his eyes remained the same, save for the turquoise that clouded his vision. Hanji collected these in a clean vial.

Eren found this strange.

The last one, after he wiped up the tears, was a bright pink. He looked tentative to take this one, but did nonetheless. It was extremely bitter, considering the color. Nothing happened.

They waited a few minutes, then half an hour. Nothing.

He shrugged. Hanji sighed. "I think that's it. Thanks, Eren!" He nodded, and left. He felt completely fine, considering.

Eren made his way to his bedroom in the dungeon. He felt oddly exhausted as he flopped onto his bed and passed out.

Levi noticed that eren wasn't anywhere in sight. He checked in with Hanji, finding out that he'd finished drinking the serums. She'd explained the vials and what they beheld and the results, explaining with obvious confusion as to why the last one didn't do anything.

She'd expected something out of it. Levi sighed, and left without a goodbye as she had given.

The ravenette figured that Eren must have gotten exhausted, and might have taken a nap. He actually felt slightly tired as well, but he felt a bit of dreadful premonition wash over him.

He stepped down the stairs quietly as he made his way to his boyfriend's-yes, it was official, it's just weird to think about-and set the lamp on the table. The one Eren had lit went out.

What he saw was unexpected.

He heard a shuffle and a slight creak of the bed from a sudden shift of weight as he heard a-feminine?-moan from the user.

Levi picked up the lamp, shining the light on the person through the cage. Eren was there alright, but he didn't look right.

His face was rounded more like a girls; long chestnut hair cascaded down his slim shoulders, two lumps occupying his chest, a slim figure instead of being broad and lean. His clothes were baggy on him.

That's when it dawned on Levi as Eren screamed; they both realized that Eren had been turned into a girl.


End file.
